


Last Page

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: Kamu sedang membaca halaman terakhir catatan harian korban penculikan, yang juga dibunuh pada hari yang sama ia menulis catatan ini.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> Ini ga ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan kok serius.

Halo, ini Hueningkai.

Aku tinggal dengan seorang pria manis, berlesung pipi, bertubuh jangkung, juga sangat menyukai roti. Choi Soobin namanya, aku sudah tinggal dengannya sejak aku balita, katanya dia menemukanku di pinggir jalan, haha lucu sekali bukan?

Kak Soobin bukan orang tua ku, Kak Soobin juga bukan kakak ku, Kak Soobin tak ingin punya hubungan keluarga denganku. Jadi kurasa, aku hanya dijadikan teman oleh Kak Soobin. Aku dan Kak Soobin sudah tinggal bersama cukup lama, kurasa.. 10 tahun?

Kak Soobin orang baik, dia tak pernah membentak, menyakiti, atau memarahiku. Dia selalu lembut, pengertian, bahkan senyum di mulutnya tak pernah luntur.

Banyak sekali kalimatnya yang menempel di benakku, seperti

"Hueningkai kalo makanannya ga habis kamu kakak makan loh," 

"Hueningkai kalo kamarnya berantakan terus nanti bonekanya kakak buang,"

"Hueningkai kamu manis,"

"Hueningkai jangan keluar ya? Diluar banyak orang jahat, diem aja disini sama kakak,"

"Hueningkai kakak pernah bilang kan, jangan ngebantah. Lingkungan diluar sana ga cocok buat kamu,"

"Hueningkai kakak kaya gini buat ngelindungin kamu,"

"Hueningkai, Kakak sayang kamu."

Semua ucapannya selalu menempel di benakku, dia selalu berusah melindungiku dari dunia luar yang jahat karena itu aku selalu diam di rumah.

Aku selalu mempercayai Kak Soobin, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang ku kenal. Namun ternyata aku salah.

Bukan dunia luar yang seharusnya aku hindari, tapi Kak Soobin. Kak Soobin bukan ingin melindungiku, tapi ia tidak mau aku kembali ke keluarga asli ku. Kak Soobin yang sebenarnya bukan orang baik, dia melakukan semua ini agar aku menurut padanya.

Kak Soobin yang sebenarnya bukan menemukanku, dia menculikku saat aku bermain di taman dulu. Bagaimana aku tahu?

Saat itu Kak Soobin tengah bersantai di balkon kamarnya, membaca koran sambil menikmati sejuknya udara pagi dari sana. Ia meminta ku untuk membuatkannya teh hangat maka aku menurutinya.

Saat memberikan cangkir teh ke tangannya aku tak sengaja melihat halaman koran yang tengah ia baca, berita tentang pencarian ulang anak kecil yang hilang 10 tahun lalu, ada foto anak kecil nya juga disana. Dan dari situ aku tersadar, foto anak kecil itu terlihat seperti aku saat masih kecil.

Aku mulai mencari tahu tentang anak hilang itu di internet, aku menghabiskan 3 hari untuk mengetahui kenyataannya, dan aku berhasil. Aku 10 tahun lalu, menghilang tanpa jejak dan masih belum di temukan sampai sekarang.

Karena itu, malam ini, aku berniat akan kabur dari penjara ini, meninggalkan pria manis yang aku sayangi, lalu bertemu kembali dengan keluarga asli ku dan hidup sebagai remaja pada umumnya. 

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi kali terakhir aku menulis disini, aku akan mempersiapkan diri, doakan aku agar aku berhasil kabur ya, aku akan menulis diary lagi apabila aku berhasil kabur nanti. 

Sudah dulu ya, Kak Soobin datang.


End file.
